


change of plans

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: it's simple, really: they'll do whatever it takes to return from exile.a baby doesn't really fit into that mission.





	change of plans

"Are you alright?"

Kasius looks at her with such sincere concern that instead of "Course I am" she somehow says,"I'm pregnant."

She hadn't planned on telling him so she hadn't thought how he might react. A wide eyed stare and silently moving lips would probably not have been her guess.

She picks at her finger, the childhood urge to bite her nail rising."And you're the father, if that wasn't -"

He makes a choked little sound and nods.

"Right, you got that." That's a relief, at least. The situation is already uncomfortable enough."Just making sure."

She waits for him to work through the information. She hasn't even quite done so herself.

"Pregnant,"he finally says, still in a daze."Well, that's -"

"Terrible, I know."

"- wonderful."

They stare at each other in surprise.

"You think it's terrible?"Kasius asks, hurt palpable. He reaches for her hand anyway.

Sinara shrugs."Doesn't really improve your chances of returning home, does it? Getting a bastard on a commoner."

"Well, for one thing, Hala isn't my home. My home is wherever you are."

Again, he is far too sincere. She squeezes his hand.

Kasius smiles."For another, this might just be the push we needed." He falters."Unless you don't want -"

"I want,"she cuts him off. She just hadn’t considered what she wanted as a deciding factor. Wrongly so, apparently."You were saying?"

"We could get out of here,"he says."Blow up the Lighthouse. Father will be delighted to claim I died."

It's a tempting suggestion. She bites her lip."And go where?"

"Anywhere we want." He brushes his fingers against her belly."Just us and the little one."

“I’d like that,”Sinara says.

“Wonderful.” Kasius leans in for a kiss, smiling brightly.“In that case, I’ll go ready the explosives.”


End file.
